Mating Circles
by Sarit
Summary: Fed up with the antics of her wards, Taiitsukun arranges mates for them. How will the Four Gods take it? This fic came about after I came across a reference that Chinese gods had mates ;) Enjoy!


Title: Mating Circles  
Author: Sarit (su.ami @ verizon.net)  
Rating: R - NC-17  
Warnings: Humor, fluff, sap, and lemon   
Pairings: Genbu/Byakko/Seiryuu/Suzaku x OC's  
Summary: Fed up with the antics of her wards, Taiitsukun arranges mates for them. How will the Four Gods take it?

Chapter One

Gods were worse than human children, Taiitsukun mused to herself as she sat atop her throne. Mt. Taikyoku was abuzz with excitement. The Nyan Nyan's were hyper, even more so than usual. She still wanted her revenge on the four for that.

Nyan Nyan had been a quiet, docile helper. Until the four gods decided to have a little fun. They'd put so much cheerful energy into the girl, and she'd multiplied so quickly, that Taiitsukun had been unable to do anything about it. She thought about it and smiled. Soon, her revenge would be complete!

She gazed at the four before her. They'd already chosen which quadrant of the night sky they would inhabit. Each knelt before her in their human avatar forms, though their animal avatar forms could clearly be distinguished between them.

The eldest of the brother's, Genbu, was large in built, the largest of the brother gods. He had a strong, handsome face. A mustache graced his upper lip, his long black hair in a ponytail. He wore green and black armor. His black eyes were almost cold as he gazed around him. He was as cold as the turtle shell of his animal form. Black hair fell around his shoulders as he knelt serenely.

Considered to be the middle brother, Byakko was the quiet one of the brothers. His golden eyes flashed, watching the group around him silently. He took in all that was around him, missing nothing. 

The youngest of the brothers, Seiryuu and Suzaku, were always jostling each other. They were natural adversaries, both wanting the most attention. Seiryuu wore his armor with pride, the bluish tint evident. His long blonde hair fell around his shoulders and he had a predatory look about his features.

Suzaku, on the other hand, looked to be the gentlest of his brother-gods. Short, spiky red hair capped his head, as large red wings fanned out behind him. Unlike his brother's his armor seemed more for show than for functionality.

However, all four of them had an identical look on their faces. That of smug satisfaction. Taiitsukun was going to enjoy whipping the smug looks off their faces. 'Ah...revenge is sweet...'

"Ahem. I am pleased to see that you have chosen your quadrants. Your countries depend on you. "Taiitsukun began.

"Yeah, so?" Seiryuu growled belligerently. The other gods' sweatdropped as the Dragon God became a crispy critter. Coughing up smoke as he patted his singed hair, Seiryuu glared at Taiitsukun. He made sure not to say anything, however.

"This is exactly what I mean! You boys are out of control." Taiitsukun growled, glaring at all four. They cringed; the wrath of the Creator of the World was a terrible thing.

"Therefore, I have deemed it time for you four to grow up." She said it as if it was something one could do willfully. "The whole problem resides in the fact that you have no guidance...no companion."

"Companion?" All four squeaked out, staring at Taiitsukun in shock. She had to be kidding...

Lightning crackled in her hand and the four gods cowered before the Creator. "Much better," she said as she waved her hand.

Doors to an antechamber opened, revealing four figures. Each was clad in the four colors of the gods. Veils covered their faces, their hands clasped in front of them as they shuffled into the audience chamber.

Coming to hover next to the women, Taiitsukun beckoned to the four gods. "Each is a demigoddess of one of the aspects of the world. I've chosen them, not only for their beauty, but also for the like aspects between you. Once consummated, they will take on a like animal avatar form as yourselves, binding you. Hopefully, they can keep you in line."

The four gods glared at her indignantly. She ignored them, however. Motioning for the first to approach, she beckoned Genbu forward. "Qui, this Xian. Among each other there are no secrets, and therefore you shall be known to one another as equals."

Xian bowed deeply to Genbu, the black orbs of her eyes could be clearly seen through the veil. She held herself with dignity and poise. 

Genbu reached out with a trembling hand and placed her veil away so he could gaze at her. His breath caught and he gasped at her loveliness.

Their eyes locked for a long moment, neither speaking. A green aura surrounded Genbu. A moment later, an identical one surrounded Xian.

Taiitsukun nodded as the bonding completed. She watched silently as Genbu and his Lady left the chamber hand in hand. Once the two were gone, she motioned to Byakko.

He swallowed nervously, his hand running through his white hair. His golden eyes were wide as he waited.

Shaking her head at the young god, Taiitsukun motioned and the second woman moved forward. Her head was bowed, but she carried herself in a cat-like manner. Shaking her head, the veil fell around her shoulders.

Byakko stared at her loveliness, his eyes riveted to her cat-like eyes. A low purr could be heard from him. An answering purr and smile flowed off of her as she gazed at her mate. 

Shaking her head, Taiitsukun continued with the introductions. "Bai, allow me to present Hu. She is very loyal, so do not disappoint her."

Byakko nodded numbly as he bowed to her in homage. She giggled, covering her mouth with her hand as she mimicked his bow. Her wavy blonde hair flowed around her, untamed and wild. A white light flowed over Byakko, spreading to encompass Hu. Their bond cemented, Taiitsukun smiled in satisfaction. Taking her hand in his, Byakko escorted her from the chamber.

During all of this, the younger gods' had watched silently. Seiryuu had watched derisively, a sneer on his face. His brothers' were so pathetic! To fall to the look of an onna at first glance! How sad! They were gods, for crying out loud!

"Seiryuu!" Taiitsukun screamed in his ear, her face right in front of him.

"Ahhhhhhh!!!!" He fell back, shuddering.

Taiitsukun sweatdropped, sighing heavily. "Baka. Come over here!"

Pouting, Seiryuu did as he was told, but glared. "I don't need some...some onna!"

"Oh really?"

For the first time, one of the young women spoke. The veil on the third young woman fell to the floor, revealing intense green eyes and long maroon hair. A feral growl escaped her as she spun around, her foot hitting him upside the head. Flying through the air, his head impacted with the wall, making a fairly large hole.

Suzaku rolled his eyes heavenward. His brother was a complete moron. Sighing heavily, he walked over and helped his brother to his feet.

Seiryuu brushed off his brother's hands. Suzaku arched an elegant eyebrow upwards at his brother. Seiryuu had a feral grin on his face. Suzaku blinked, then rolled his eyes. Figures that his brother would get off on violence.

"Get over here, now!" Taiitsukun bellowed, her eyes flashing. Smirking, Seiryuu came to stand in front of the redhead. Their eyes locked and a large blue flash filled the room. When the rest of the occupants could see, the two were gone. 

Taiitsukun rolled her eyes, sighing. It would appear that the Dragon had met his match. Their bond was a strong one, as evidenced from the large flash. Then again, it could just be them showing off. Belatedly, she realized she'd never introduced them. 'Well, I'm sure that Wang will be able to handle that young scamp. Long is a bit hyper. I'm sure she'll be able to put that energy to good use.'

Shaking her head, Taiitsukun beckoned to Suzaku. He blinked once, moving forward. The last young woman stood with her hands clasped before her. A fluttering behind her caught his attention. Azure wings strained against the confining kimono. When he looked in her eyes, violet orbs stared back at him. Long flowing black hair framed her face as the veil dropped.

Suzaku caught his breath as his heart began to pound. Such beauty. He'd never seen such beauty in his life. She smiled coyly, bowing to hm. His eyes never left hers as she did so.

"Feng, allow me to introduce Huang." Taiitsukun watched with satisfaction as a red light flowed from their joined hands. The light moved quickly, surrounding them both. A few moments later, it evaporated. Suzaku held Huang's hand in his tightly, leading her wordlessly from the audience chamber.

Once the pair was gone, Taiitsukun allowed herself to smile in satisfaction. Now the four would have companions of their own. Perhaps it would keep them out of trouble. But most importantly, it would give them knowledge that would help them take care of their quadrants.

For nothing was more powerful in the human world than love.


End file.
